


Reunited

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Takaba the night after they meet again in Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence. My Dad passed away on Valentine's Day, almost a year to the day after Mom died. We all have different beliefs in my family, but we know that wherever they are, they're together again. Their love was just that strong.
> 
> This was written for Valentine's Day, 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"Akihito."

He spoke the name softly, not wanting to wake the boy lying next to him, but the body with back toward him moved restlessly just at the sound of his voice. He reached out a hand to touch the soft mop of hair, and the movement subsided.

When had it come to this, this need? It was no longer just about sex. There was a craving for something more, for a connection between them that wasn't just physical. Now, when he pulled Akihito into his arms, he wanted their eyes to meet along with their lips.

He hated it, this growing softness, this constant desire for someone's company. He'd never depended on anyone for his pleasure. But this involved something more than pleasure now. It involved his happiness. That was dangerous.

_If you depend on someone, they'll let you down. If they know you need them, they'll use you. If you give them an opening, they'll suck you dry._

He'd always lived knowing that, and so protected himself. He only depended on those who depended on him more. He didn't need anyone. And he'd only left himself open once. That had caused seven years grief. Never again, he'd told himself.

And yet...

He touched Akihito's hair again.

Akihito stirred, and woke. "Asami?"

He softly grunted an affirmative. Akihito rolled from his side to his stomach and turned his head to look at him with sleepy eyes.

This was usually the point where Akihito would get mad on some pretext and storm out. Asami pushed everything down inside and prepared to poke at him with barbed comments designed to get him out of there faster. Offense was always the best defense.

But today, something in the boy's eyes halted him. "What is it?"

Akihito's cheeks reddened a little, and his eyes shifted down to examine his pillow. "Thank you. For coming after me."

His surprise must have shown, because Akihito stammered and kept going. "I-I mean, you know, I didn’t really expect you to care enough to come, and you went to an awful lot of trouble –"

"It wasn't for you." Though it was.

Akihito slammed his fist onto the bed between them. "Why do you always have to piss me off? I'm trying to thank you! Why can't you just say 'you're welcome' and accept it? Is it so bad to admit that you did something nice?"

Normally he was amused by these outbursts. This one, for some reason, wasn't funny. Maybe because he'd lied. He'd never lied to Akihito before. Or was he trying to lie to himself? He didn't like that.

He rolled onto his side and faced Akihito. "I lied."

"Wha—?"

"I don't like lying. To anyone. I shouldn't have done that."

"Was that an apology?"

"Coming down here. It was for you."

"What are you...?"

"Take it however you like. I came down here to get you back. End of story. You can assign whatever motives you want to that."

He closed his eyes, ending the discussion. This is why he avoided emotional entanglements. It was exhausting. And painful.

The bed shifted, then a warm body pressed against his chest, and a soft cheek against his shoulder. Something wet ran onto his skin.

He opened his eyes to see Akihito crying. "Idiot," he said softly. "What is there to cry about?"

"I w-wanted to be back with you so bad. I didn't understand until you weren't there, that you were the one I wanted to be with. But every time he touched me, I thought of you. It was the only way I could get through it. I just didn't think you wanted me too."

"Akihito." To admit so much. The kid had come a long way in the short time he'd been gone. Asami gave in a little. After all, it wasn't so bad to want someone as long as they wanted him more. "Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've done?" He pulled the boy firmly against him. "Do you still not understand what it means when I say you're mine?"

Akihito sniffed his tears away. "It means you think you own me, and can make me do whatever you want."

"Well, yes," he admitted. Akihito swatted at him and he trapped his wrists. "But why would I intend to keep you by my side if I didn't want you? If you meant nothing, I'd toss you back out into the street. But you're mine, Akihito, forever. Perhaps you should think on what that really means."

Akihito looked at him suspiciously. "I don't understand you."

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami allowed himself a little smile. "That's the first time you've admitted that, instead of jumping to conclusions. There's hope for you after all." 

He rolled onto his back again, not letting go, pulling Akihito on top of him to lie on his chest. "I often thought of you this way, the way we'd last made love."

Akihito's face flushed red. "So did I," he mumbled into Asami's chest. But then he looked up wickedly. "I thought of it while I was learning some things." Akihito scooted down lower.

"Learning things? What sort of things?"

"Things like this." Akihito's eyes fell shut, and he lowered his lips and took Asami into his mouth.

With his flushed cheeks and tears sparkling on his long lashes, it was the most erotic thing Asami had ever seen. And the damnedest, because he wanted to kill Feilong and thank him in the same breath. 

But thoughts of Feilong didn't last, because the sight of Akihito lost in what he was doing and his obvious arousal from it only let him think of one thing. And when Akihito lifted his head and licked his lips, his eyes clouded with desire, he acted, pulling him up into a fierce kiss that left them both breathless, his hands pushing Akihito's hips down so they joined once more. 

"Show me, Akihito, what you've been dreaming of."

Akihito began moving, and let his body fall forward, his forehead resting against Asami's chin. Asami buried his nose in the soft brown hair, and pressed his lips against Akihito's hot skin. He could feel Akihito gasping, his warm breath against his collarbone, as their hips thrust together. But the heat of Akihito outside was nothing compared to that of him inside, and Asami felt a heat within him rising in response.

He usually watched and waited, enjoying the way he manipulated his lovers from an initial resistance, seducing them to the point of begging for more before allowing himself any release. This time, that wasn't going to happen. 

This time, Akihito didn't need the seduction. He wanted, from the beginning. He wanted Asami. Asami found he liked that.

"Akihito. Look at me."

Akihito raised his head. His eyes were half closed as he kept moving, thrusting his hips down yet again.

_Akihito. See me._

He lifted his head from the pillow to kiss Akihito's lips, watching his lover. Akihito's eyes flew open, and they looked at each other from inches away. Asami kissed him, willing him to see, and Akihito's eyes suddenly widened as he took in what was right in front of his nose. He slowly began to kiss back, opening his mouth and pressing forward against Asami.

Asami groaned and thrust deep into him, both above and below, and came. 

Akihito sat there, stunned.

Asami covered his face with his forearm. He never lost control like that.

"The tips of your ears are turning red."

He brought his arm down and scowled up at Akihito, who was quite unsuccessfully trying not to grin. He rolled them over so that Akihito was on the bottom. 

_As he should be._

And he proceeded to lick that grin off his face.

Later, his cheek on Akihito's damp stomach, Akihito's hand playing in his hair, he thought over what had occurred. Something fundamental had changed between the two of them.

It had started in that hotel room in Tokyo, and their time apart had only encouraged it. But it wasn't until tonight that it finally took hold.

"I want you to move in with me, once we get home."

Akihito's hand paused, then resumed its stroking motion. "Because you want me by your side?"

Asami let that sink in, what he was admitting. No matter. It was too late to stop it. He could only manage it, by trying to manage Akihito. "Yes."

"If I do, that doesn't mean you can control me. It only means we're living together as lovers."

"Why would I want to control you?" He wasn't going to lie, but neither was he going to reveal all his secrets. Or even most of them. Akihito would slowly understand more and more, and by then it would be too late. "You may live as you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with my life, and as long as I'm first in yours."

"And will I be first in yours?"

Asami lifted himself from where he lay, and crawled up Akihito until their noses almost touched. "What do you think?"

Akihito sighed. "I think you'll never give me a straight answer."

Asami shrugged. "Perhaps. But romance thrives on mystery."

"Then we must be the most romantic couple alive."

"Say yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Not good enough. Say yes."

"Maybe."

"Say yes."

Asami kissed Akihito softly, their eyes meeting once again, this time wide open.

And as Asami fell into those eyes, Akihito smiled.

"Yes."

 

 

~end~


End file.
